


up to the top (don't look back)

by PlunnyBreeder



Series: something like a destination [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music, bc i was feeling angsty, but i am so tired, here you go, i think i could have written more, imagine dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlunnyBreeder/pseuds/PlunnyBreeder
Summary: Just how can I give you up.(Inspired by “It’s Time” from Imagine Dragons.)Word Count: 561





	up to the top (don't look back)

**_Just how_.**

His heart doesn’t stop beating, the world doesn’t freeze or slow down. (But how he wishes it would. He _wishes_.)

He will always know how the blood fell. It wasn’t artistically. It wasn’t slow. It fell, just like all the other blood fell and drops and spurts and too many other ways to count. (It becomes a hobby, to call forth the memory and trying to count the droplets and spurts and everything too many. He never manages, never succeeds.)

He will always know how short the chirps were muffled. Lightening squeaking, sparking, illuminating its surroundings, giving the scene a befitting glow. Thousand birds mockingly chattering, highlighting the fatal wound. (It grates, how they almost overwhelm any other sound. Any attempts of screaming and crying and stopping it.)

How her eyes dull. Her last words were still to that _scum_ , that _dirt_. Slowly forced, rasped. and coughed out with all her leftover strength. (He couldn’t hear her words. He just saw the lips moving the way the moved when she said that _name_. A feeble attempt, tensing of her muscles, not even a twitch, to _smile_ while doing it _why_.)

And that sorry _excuse_ , a _title_ , of a sensei wasn’t there. Never there when he needed him.

No, he doesn’t need the world to freeze or slow down. He doesn’t need his heart to stop beating. He needs both to _shatter_ and crumble and fold and _wail_. He will blow aside the remnants with a mere, barely indulgent, sigh, then forge his _own_ building blocks from nothing and everything that’s him.

And she will be _there_.

But then he looks back, looks back farther than he dares before (and it _clicks_ with him), and loses at the finish line. He tries to run, to continue the race, but he’s failing. And the crucial parts of his body are _okay_ with that.

**_Can I_.**

He was so _close_ , his fingertips were _touching_ and _grasping_ -

But then he looked back, and a small part of him realizes that he was on the wrong running track, competing for something that ultimately, she would not have approved of.

(He didn’t need nor want her approval, this was something she was too _naïve_ and _good_ for. Rin was his _right_ end of morals, but she left, was _ejected_ , so he had to decide on his own, for her _own good_.)

And he was falling, that small moment of realization taken advantage of, and the world sprints and holds him down, crushing and grinding onto his shoulders and everything that matters.

He finds himself accepting it, finds himself _agreeing_.

**_Give you_.**

He looks up to the moon, finding it Sharingan-red and pulling, _calling_ out to him. The black rings and tomoes utterly black and merciless, like the light just vanishes on contact.

Perfection. Disaster. A gift.

A lullaby to the world, an act of mercy so it doesn’t have to witness its destruction, obliteration.

And then _Rin_.

He doesn’t close his eyes. He doesn’t need breathe, because he is on another plane of existence. And he has no regrets.

So, it’s safe to look back, right?

(And then the world ambushes him, shaking him awake, and he _sees_.)

**_Up_.**

I’m sorry, Rin. I failed.

And that’s somehow right.

(It is, now that I can see everything, and…

…I can _let_ myself fall from the top.)

**Author's Note:**

> Because there is an omnipresent shortage of Obito-centric fics, with thoughts on Rin's death, and, well, generally his motivations. (I'm not completely satisfied with this, but when am I ever?)


End file.
